Luxio
|} Luxio (Japanese: ルクシオ Luxio) is an Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 15 and evolves into starting at level 30. Biology Luxio is a feline, quadruped Pokémon resembling a young lynx or lion. Blue and black fur covers most of its body. Its ears, face, hind paws, and front half of its body are blue, while its hindquarters are black. Additionally, Luxio has a tufty black mane surrounding its face. The mane is longer on the male Luxio, while the fur on the hind paws extends to ankles on the female. The insides of its rounded ears are yellow, as are its eyes. There are two yellow rings around each front leg and a yellow, four-point star on the tip of its tail. Luxio is able to communicate with others of its kind using . Luxio lives in small groups, and is able to generate powerful electricity by gathering the group's tails together. In the anime Major appearances Clemont's Luxio In A Campus Reunion!, captured a Luxio. He evolved from a Shinx before the episode. In The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, Luxio evolved into a . Other Luxio first appeared in the first , The Rise of Darkrai. It was among the Pokémon in the garden. Luxio seemed to be shy, as it hesitated before it ran to and ' Pokémon. It participated in the short-lived massive fight. In Leading a Stray!, a Luxio helped a that was trapped in the sewers and the Wailmer made it back into the ocean safely and evolved into a . Minor appearances It also made a brief cameo at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Another Luxio appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. A 's Luxio appeared in A Marathon Rivalry! participating in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. Pokédex entries it emits.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A wild Luxio attacked , , and on their journey. Due to its broken claws, the Luxio was unable to communicate with its group and was shunned by them. In an attempt to regain its group's favor, it battled with Diamond's Pokémon. Pearl eventually managed to get its comrades' trust and befriended the Luxio. Later, it evolved into a Luxray and joined Pearl's team after being named Rayler. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Hareta's evolved into Luxio after defeating B-2 on Iron Island. Its Trainer attempted to use it against Cyrus's at Lake Valor, but it was instead ambushed by Saturn's , who had been revived after being knocked out. Later, it evolved into during Hareta's battle with Koya. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Luxray and the Luxio Tribe are the bosses of Amp Plains. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, they are replaced by and the tribe. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} ( )}} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest, Cargo Ship, Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Fiery Furnace}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Wireless Tower, Thunder Temple, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Violight}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 245}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (All Areas), Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution By s |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15}} Side game data |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 35 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 95 or higher | |link= , 'Ginchiyo, and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=404 |name2=Luxio |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=405 |name3=Luxray |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Luxio is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 363. Origin Luxio is based on an adolescent or . Name origin Luxio is a combination of (Latin for light) and a corruption of leo (Latin for lion). Notably, the temple complex in ''' , has a famous avenue of es. In other languages and |zh_yue=勒克貓 Laahkhāakmāau|zh_yuemeaning=Same as Mandarin name }} Related articles * Clemont's Luxio * Rayler * Amp Plains tribes External links |} de:Luxio fr:Luxio it:Luxio ja:ルクシオ pl:Luxio zh:勒克猫